


For Love of Silver Stars

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 16:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11582178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: The sun’s dying rays faded over Doriath for the first time, and Lúthien looked at Nimloth.





	For Love of Silver Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SWG's challenge "Just An Old Fashioned Love Song", prompt by the song "Ghost Love Score" by Nightwish (specifically the line "My love in the dark heart of the night"). Also written for Tolkien Femslash Week's Sappho challenge (specifically the prompt "56. not one girl I think   
>  who looks on the light of the sun  
>  will ever   
>  have wisdom   
>  like this").

The sun’s dying rays faded over Doriath for the first time, and Lúthien looked at Nimloth. “My mother does not believe it to be a trick of the dark’s forces.”

“What does she believe it to be?” Nimloth said. “And what do you think it is?”

“She says it is the work of Elbereth, though she has not revealed for what purpose,” Lúthien said. “It is frustrating, to know that she knows how things will go, at least in part, but she will not speak of it to us.”

“I know.” Nimloth reached up and tucked Lúthien’s hair back, still watching the sky. “I wonder if she does not reveal it because of what she knows, so she believes we do not want her knowledge.”

Lúthien shrugged. “I do not know her reasoning. But I am glad that it has disappeared, at least for a time.”

“Did you not like the colors during while it was here? You must admit, your flower crown looked much more vibrant when the light hit it,” Nimloth said.

“You just like being able to see your work better, though even you would have tired of it if it lasted much longer.” Lúthien grabbed Nimloth’s hand and brought it to her lips to kiss. “But no, I am glad for my heart belongs to the silver stars, which I may see better during the night.”

“Mixed with a field of black, so that they seem almost one during your time spent admiring them?” Nimloth raised an eyebrow.

“Perhaps,” Lúthien said. “Would you be opposed?”

Nimloth laughed. “Nay, Princess. You may take me to your bed and do as you wish, so that you may have your mingling.”

Lúthien laughed as well, before dragging her towards the caverns as the moon first arose behind them.  


End file.
